


Back Alley Tête-à-Tête

by AndeliaMaddock



Series: Rigging the Odds [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: 69, Banter, Dicks, Fingering, I tagged violence, Just Dudes Being Dudes, M/M, Oral, Public Sex, Punching, Verbal Humiliation, benny is a snake, but honestly its more threats of violence, kinda dubcon but not really so im gonna tag it here not above, pacer is a rat, plus a bit of wrestling, this is why no one can have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: Benny returns home from his long journey out, after having attempted to murder the Courier. Well, sort of home. He's still in the Kings turf, and a certain Pacer doesn't exactly appreciate his presence.





	

"Well now, look at who it is. Mister Hotshot himself. What's a guy like you doing in this part of town?" Pacer stepped towards Benny, a smirk eased over his otherwise impassive face. "Don't you know, it gets mighty dangerous at night in Freeside."

"Pacer. Old buddy, old pal. As much as I'd love to stand here and shoot the breeze, unlike you, I've got important work to do. Why don't you go tell some young thugs to take potshots at the NCR, let yourself feel important for a little while, while the big folks get onto business?" 

A short chuckle, and a shake to his head. Pacer took another step forward, crunching his boots hard against the worn rubble of the street. "You come over into our territory, you talk to me like that. Man, living up in that big ol' casino must puff you up something fierce. What I wouldn't do to burst your bubble though."

"Oh, oh, tough talk. Well, tell you what, Pacer. If you're planning to make a move, make it quick, would you? I'm kind of on a tight schedule here, big plans." He tapped an expensive silver wristwatch on his left arm, and nodded at Pacer. "Tick tock, kiddo."

A scornful twist in those pretty lips, and Pacer pressed up closer to Benny. "Kiddo? I ain't more than a year younger than you, you pompous, puffed up--"

"You already called me that. Pompous though, hey, you're fulla surprises. That's good. Didn't figure a guy like you even knew what that word meant." He pat them on the shoulder, and sidestepped past. Just a bit further, and he'd be at the gates. Home free, ready to start the next stage--

He knew Pacer was a bit of an idiot, but he didn't think he was that shortsighted. He licked the blood from his lip, and arched a single brow. "That it? Because like I said. I'm a bit busy." Maria wasn't out, he didn't need to turn this into a shootout. 10-on-1 wasn't the kind of odds he liked to bet when he was that 1 and there were a dozen kings around, all within shouts distance. 

Pacer cracked his knuckles. "You're a real bastard. You screw us all over, and act like you're too good to even be around." His sneer was close enough Benny could see a stray unshaven hair on the lower lip. 

He raised his hands, palm up, and lightly eased Pacer back away from him. "Ooh, Baby, you got me. You know, tell you what, how about I come over here all the time from now on, right? And we'll all hold hands, sing and dance, sing Kumbaya, all that jazz. Would that make you feel better?" He chuckled lightly, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Screw you, man."

"Oh, Pace, Pace, as much as I know you'd love to. I'm just not interested in cats like you. You're too tense. Too. Everything really." Just a minutes walk to the gates, he could feel it. All this way, and he almost wishes he'd kept those Khans with him just a bit longer. If only for a meatshield. 

But no, he'd dealt with Pacer a few times before. He knew how to keep the dog at bay. "Look, you're really upset, I can see that. So hows about I cop you some caps, you go get your fix in one of the rinky dink bars around here, and I go on my merry way?"

"Getting nervous? All that sweat, it's messing up that pretty hair a yours, something mighty fierce." He reached up, and tugged Benny down by a tight black handful. "No Chairmen around to see you. And ain't a single King would betray me. So hows about we take a little walk down that there alley, and catch up." Fingers tightened in Benny's hair, and Pacer leaned up. "For old time's sakes. I still haven't thanked you for last time we talked."

Oh right. Some people, they just weren't the real forgiving sort, were they? Benny, he wasn't neither. "Get your hands off my hair, or you'll be kissing my girl, Maria, real soon."

Pacer pulled Benny a bit further down, and then shoved him towards an alley. "You'd be filled with bullets before you even got a shot off, and you know it." 

"Those might be the odds, but I've come out a winner with worse odds. You've got one more chance, Pace. Let go, or--"

"Or what? You'll kick us out of the good part of town? You'll live, rich and fat, suckling Mr. Houses teat while we all starve? Oh, maybe you'll send some thugs with guns out to cause trouble in town, that'll really mess with things." Up against the wall, Pacer pressed his body to Benny's. "Go ahead, cause all the trouble you wanna. Can't make it worse than you did when you and all those bastards turned on us. Freeside don't need the likes a you."

He smirked, and reached up to catch at Pacer's wrists. "Kid, Kid, Kid, you should know you were never stronger than me." And maybe Pacer could have reacted faster, once. But the guy looked hopped up on Jet, and seemed a bit less focused than would've been good for him.

It wasn't more than a bit of a grunt and a push to get Pacer up against that opposite wall, his wrists hitting hard against the worn brick. "You know, for all you're a real piece of work, I used to admire you a bit, when we first rolled into town. Shame you fell so hard. From almost top dog in Freeside, to letting the NCR use you and the Kings like a bunch of bitches. That must sting. But that doesn't mean you gotta try and take it out on me." There was a fire he liked in those normally cold blue eyes. A light.

Benny didn't really have the time to mess around here. But maybe he needed to set aside a bit of time for it. Stack the cards even further in his favor. 

"You don't know nothing about nothing." And oh, that lip did a practiced curl into a thick sneer. "You want the rest of the Kings out here?"

"Oh, what, back here? In this alley you pushed us in? Away from all the prying eyes? Oh, sure, sure. Call for them. By the time you've hit the ground, Maria will kiss another few Kings." When he saw that flicker of understanding, Benny released his grip on Pacer's wrists. "You know. I hope you've the good sense to not try anything stupid, like pulling a gun. Could turn this... misunderstanding, into something so much more unpleasant for you." 

"More unpleasant than having to see your hound dog face?"

"Ouch, that hurts, really." A hand clasped across his chest, and he took another step back. "Really, Pace. The wounds you're issuing, they really cut deep."

"Not deep enough, if you're still standing." Pacer stepped closer. "Come on, you really don't want to fix this here and now? Fine then, go. Run up to your little fort, and play pretend at being the King of the Strip. But I know you for what you really are."

He'd bite. "And what's that?"

"A no good coward. All you do is cheat to get ahead."

"I just know how to play the game. Could teach you, but I think it's way above your pay grade. You... do get paid, don't you? Right, right, I remember. You hustle newcomers who want to see the King. Well, hey, who am I to judge? A jobs a job, and you always were taking his table scraps."

This time, he caught the fist. He wasn't the top of the Tops casino for being slow. Benny sighed, and pressed their bodies up against the wall once more. "Come on, Pace."

"You don't know a thing."

"Maybe. But I'm still better off than you. So what's that say about the world, huh?" He could smell the bitter tang of the Jet on their breath. It wasn't all that unpleasant, despite the way the drug was made. It was a bit familiar, actually.

"You're a rotten bastard!"

"Baby, all this pillow talk and you're going to make me swoon." Benny caught at Pacer's other wrist, and brought it up above their head. "Come on now, you brought me back here on this date. Tell me what you really feel."

"I'd love nothing more than to kill you."

"Kill, or kiss? Because with all the romance of this locale, I just can't figure what you really want." He chuckled, and nodded at a stack of crumbling bricks and rebar that poked out at ungainly angles. "But I'm no cheap date. I expect at least flowers and dinner first, before I put out."

It got a forced chuckle from Pacer. "Oh, I can feed you something alright."

"Mm. Classy." He glanced down at the pelvis thrusting. Well now. Gears went a turning, and he realized Pacer actually had a little bit of something already worked up. "Well, look at that. And here, I would have thought it'd take a bit more work to get you up. Must be all that foreplay, huh?"

"If you call that foreplay, I feel bad for the ladies you con into getting into your bed."

"Oh, just because I play my cards better, doesn't mean it's a con." He pressed his chest tight against Pacer's. "Besides, you're the one whose dicks harder than this here wall."

"I doubt you can even still get yours up. I hear your benders have been getting worse lately. Docs here in town might be able to fix you up, but they won't be able to fix that pathetic tool a yours."

Pacer always had a way with words, or so Benny had heard. That was a rare ability, to get punches and grapples, instead of gunshots in the head. Pacer pulled off being a real dick pretty well, while still somehow staying alive.

Men weren't what he normally shot for, but he'd been feeling pretty pent up on the road. And with all the excitement, all the plans, hell. He was nothing, if not someone who liked to live it up and enjoy new experiences.

So when he leaned in and pressed a nip to Pacer's throat. "Come on, Baby. What's the line? A little less talking, a little more action?"

"Don't you act like you know anything about us Kings and our words." But Pacer didn't resist, he reached around, and tugged hard at Benny's jacket, attempting to shuck it off.

"I know what you boys like to say. Running around, pretending you know a thing."

"Oh, 'cause you're so smart, Benny. What a brilliant guy you are, walking in alone into my side of town." Pacer finally got Benny's jacket off, and tossed it aside.

"You get that dirty, I'm going to make you clean my shoes with your tongue."

"Oh, I don't doubt you'd try." Pacer began to push back, attempted to get Benny on the defensive.

"Or maybe I'll--" The kiss surprised. Well, if you could call it a kiss. He might go so far as to say it was a mouth brawl. Tongue and tongue, wrapping around. Nothing sweet in this, but he didn't mind it. Gave him a bit of space to grip Pacer's hair as tight as Pacer had his own. 

That got a growl, and a bite, although not so hard Benny would have to punish him. And boy, was that almost disappointing. The thought he followed, of just how he might punish Pacer if he had some time in his suite, got him pulsing and expanding in his tailored suit. He pulled back from them, and reached up to get the jacket off Pacer.

"Hands off." Pacer slapped their hands away.

"You know, Baby, I'm not digging these real mixed signals."

"Can undress myself." Pacer glanced about surreptitiously, then popped his collar, and slowly peeled the fabric off his shoulders, down his arms. He tossed it just about exactly on top of Benny's, and smirked. 

"Oh, good. Yeah, wouldn't want to get your nasty jacket dirty. Just toss it on my pristine suit top, that'll be fine." And he maybe had a bit of edge in his voice, but that didn't keep him from pressing another kiss to Pacer's thin lips. 

For all their slow paced 'foreplay', it sped up after their groins ground against one another. A heat, a frenzy, something Benny wasn't about to deny. He grunted, and managed to get Pacer's jeans off first. He whistled and grinned. "And here, you didn't strike me as the type to go commando."

"All the better to get it out sooner." Pacer tugged at Benny's own bottoms, and managed to get the belt undone, and the pants down.

"You must be used to these back alley tête-à-têtes."

"You must think yourself real fuckin' fancy after being on the Strip so long. But we don't use words like that around here, Pal." 

"And it's no wonder you're stuck around here." He reached down and stroked along the front of his silken boxers. "This is what us 'fuckin fancy' fellas on the Strip wear. If you're good at this, maybe I'll send you a pair to remember me by while I'm living fat and rich in the Tops."

Pacer offered a scornful chuckle and shook his head. His own hand stroked loosely at his cock, and reached up to grip Benny's shoulder. "Are you gonna be all talk? Because I don't got all night to stand around half naked."

"What a shame. Neither do I." Benny slid his boxers down, and carefully kicked them past his normally well-polished black oxfords and onto the growing pile of clothes. "Guess you better get started. I'd say be careful with your knees, but I bet you've got callouses a plenty on them."

"Oh, funny guy, that's you. Hey, I got an idea for a performance in the Aces. Just walk on stage and don't say anything. Just your face'll make 'em laugh." 

He'd missed this. No one, I mean no one, talked to him like this on the Strip. All the Chairmen talked real careful with him if they even so much as disagreed. Outright hostility? Never. Yet here was this nobody telling him off.

But even the novel wore off eventually. And that time was nearing. Benny offered a chuckle, and pushed Pacer down to his knees. "Come on, Guy. We're burning time, yapping away like this."

Pacer, for his part, didn't resist this too much, even if there was a glint of malice in his blue eyes. "You'll get yours."

"Right, right." Fingers wove through that pretty black hair, doing Pacer the favor to muss it up like Pacer had his own. "I'm hoping to get mine pretty soon, actually, so if you wouldn't mind."

One last long look, and Pacer opened those lips of his, and took the tip of Benny's knob right on in, before he swallowed deeper, taking it in right up to the shaft.

Honest, he'd have figured Pacer would sooner shoot him than suck his dick, if he'd been asked a week before. But there he was, eyes open and focused up at Benny, mouth busy sucking instead of yapping for once. It was a sight that made his cock twitch, and made his lips curl in a pleasurable little smile. "Oh, Baby, wish I'd known how good that mouth of yours could actually be. You ever wanna leave this shithole of a town, you just give me a ring a ding, and I'll set you up with a room." 

Lips pulled up, and teeth showed in the moonlight. Eyes narrowed in their focus on Benny. 

It was a threat, about as subtle as Benny could expect from the guy. But still, Pacer worked the cock in his mouth, sighing and groaning and letting all the vibrations of his throat do a bang up job to make the blowjob even better.

"Alright, alright. You'd be more liable to work as a guard anyway." Not his though. He wouldn't trust the snake with much on the Strip. Funny, though, seeing as how he'd stripped and trusted Pacer with something arguably more important to Benny. He felt a shiver of excitement at it though, and pet his fingers through the well greased hair. 

With all the shimmering tension between them, he could barely contain how good it all felt. How long had it been since he'd gotten off? And not just fucked a hooker for a few minutes and sent her off, still dripping between her legs. No, really gotten off. Something intense, deep, more than he normally got.

"Such a good job." He tugged Pacer back, and crouched down himself, until they were more or less eye level. "What say we make this a bit more exciting?"

"I'm listening." 

"Why don't you lay down, Baby, and let me do a bit of the work."

"Oh, what wouldn't I love more than you on top of me." The sarcasm might as well have slapped Benny in the face, how strong it came out in that thick voice.

Benny didn't ease up on his grin. "Promise I could make it worth your while. It'll be a little bit like, you scratch my back, I scratch yours."

"Only with dicks, huh?"

"Always one to keep things classy. But yeah, what else? So, you wanna play my way? Or should I get up and--"

Hands on Benny's elbows, and Pacer leaned in real close. "You ain't gettin' away until I get off. No way. But hows about you lay yourself down, and I get on top, huh? After all, you said it, you're the strong one."

Damn. But it was true. "Sure, if you want me holding you nice and strong, I can play that part." He lay back, and arched a slightly challenging brow at Pacer. "Ready to ride?"

"Don't know if ready's the right word." But he clambered over, and pressed his own uncut cock right up against Benny's lips. "If I feel you bite--"

"Easy, easy," he turned his head for just a moment, to reply, "I'd be more liable to do just about anything else. But some things are sacred, can we agree to that?"

A chuckle, and a nod against Benny's own cock. "I can agree to it." And then down Pacer went.

And up Benny went, cock in his mouth, and eyes focused on the moon above. Moons, really, if you thought about it. He chuckled a little about the length in him, which seemed to please Pacer if the little groan was anything to go by. 

It'd been a while, more than a while, since he'd played with a man. It wasn't in the cards, most of the time. Not that he couldn't get a guy, just, it was usually nicer to play with a lady. But sometimes, you just wanted to feel a firm man against you. To taste a bit of blood, and know your place on top (or as the strong support on the 'bottom') was well earned. With women, they bent over themselves trying to get at him.

With men, well. It took a bit more finesse. Or, in the case of Pacer, it took being violent back. He didn't mind. Couldn't complain.

For all their playing about, shoving one another, and grabbing around, when they got to it, they got to it. Benny usually liked to hold out a bit longer before he went and did a grand finale, but Pacer seemed to know it, and seemed to want to make Benny come first.

Get a competition going, and Benny never could resist trying to come out in first. Unfortunately, he was fairly certain that meant he'd have to make Pacer come first. So he pulled out all his tricks. Slick saliva coated fingers that worked at Pacer's rim, moans and groans to put a Gomorrah whore to shame, and a tongue that could work a cock as nice as it could smooth talk a gambler into wagering more.

Pacer seemed to have maybe a bit more practice at playing this kind of dirty. He worked at Benny's balls, and sucked along the topside of Benny's dick, all while moaning and carrying on in a way that sent the most delicious rumbles right on through Benny.

Benny wouldn't admit he'd lost. Sure, his come came right out and filled Pacer first, sure. But really, what loss was it, to enjoy an orgasm before someone? If anything, he'd won. He lazily thrust up into that tight throat, and worked his fingers at Pacer's entrance a bit more. He'd get them off, but he could enjoy the afterglow of his own for a moment first.

Pacer pulled off and chuckled at Benny's expense. "Well, now I know why the ladies always said you were real quick."

Maybe he pushed three fingers into Pacer at that remark. Maybe. It wasn't like Pacer disliked it. Then he pulled his mouth right off that cock, and focused on pressing his fingers in just so, to get Pacer rolling again. "And I know why ladies just never said word one about you. You were too busy in back alleys with the fellas."

"You shut your mouth. I prefer the ladies."

"Oh, right. Then you're just real hard up for female company, figured you could rustle up my attention?"

"I got it, didn't I?"

He stretched Pacer out just a bit. "There are better ways to get the attention of a guy like me. Namely, not making yourself a potential target."

"I ain't scared a you." But he did rock his hips down, grinding his still hard cock against Benny's chest, and working back against those exploratory fingers. 

"Maybe that'll change soon. But you'd better be more scared of those NCR chumps. Off in your territory, taking your food. Acting like they're better than you." He worked his fingers as expertly as he worked his words. It all got Pacer reacting just how Benny wanted. "I hear they're planning on taking the Kings out. Word of advice. Keep an eye on them." He leaned in, before Pacer could ask for more words, and took Pacer's cock right back into his mouth.

It was over shortly. Just about a minute more of panting, thrusting, and taking everything Benny could give, and Pacer shot out and rolled off of Benny in one short motion. "I still hate you."

"I'd think you were more naive than a Follower if you didn't after a quick roll around." Slacks, belt, suit top, shoes. He took inventory. Oh. Now where in the hell did he put his-- "You got me." He chuckled and shook his head.

Pacer looked beyond pleased with himself. "You know, you're right. These do look better on me."

"I never said they'd look better on you."

"Oh, then you're wrong. Because they definitely look better on me." Pacer pulled his jeans up, and stepped back into his boots, ready to lace them. "Never knew how good boxers could feel. Guess you learn something new every day, huh?"

He couldn't even be mad. Sure, he was out a pair of boxers that cost him a hundred or so caps, but they were an old pair, and had gone a little sour after a week away from the Strip and laundry services. If Pacer wanted a memento so badly, he'd oblige. He winked, pulled on his pants, sans boxers, and popped his shoes back on. It wasn't long before he was ready to leave. 

"Oh, and Benny? You come around here alone and uninvited again, don't think I'll just accept a little fun in an alley as payment for letting you live. I don't go pissing around in your turf, least you could do is stay in your side of things."

Oh, how things would change. "Sure, Kid. You don't want ol' Benny coming out and playing alone from now on? That can be arranged. Assuming you do scrape together enough caps to get onto the Strip though, you're still welcome in the Tops, so long as you know just exactly who runs the joint." 

"Yeah, whatever. I wouldn't go there if you paid me."

"Suit yourself." Benny reached for the platinum chip in his pocket, and felt its familiar weight. He grinned to the moon, and whistled a bit as he walked to the main gate. The bots greeted him by name, and let him inside without a passport. VIP service, Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got a pairing between characters you might like to see, let me know. I'm in a Fallout New Vegas mood, so I'll be writing these for a few days. Comment if you liked it, please! Writers and artists eat comments for sustenance!
> 
> Also, yes. Benny did set Pacer up to hate the NCR more. What a dick.


End file.
